


Young Fun

by DarlingAna



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - School, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAna/pseuds/DarlingAna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was scared to get into school until he met his new friend, Sei. They had fun together everyday and held hands until they were picked up from school. It's a classic tale of childhood crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly got the idea from playing AA2 (Artificial Academy 2)  
> I'm gross and they're like 13 years old okay. I'm going to hell. This was a rushed thing I wrote at 3am, so it may be bad. But It it turns out good I may continue it, I guess...

Today was Aoba’s first day at his new school. 

Yangutanoshidesu was the name of his school. He was a little scared of being around so many people. There would be a lot of people waiting and looking at him. Tae told him that everything would be alright, but Aoba didn’t believe her.  
Aoba was in class A-2, but was too scared to go in. He saw many other kids there walking past him. They were much braver than he was. He was shaking with his knees squeezing together tightly. He didn’t want to go it!  
That was, until someone asked if he was alright. Their hair was raven black and silky. They wore the girl’s basic uniform with a baggy coat and held some sort of study book. Their black eyes pierced into Aoba’s.  
Aoba stumbled back and their words were jumbled up as they spoke to them, “I-I’m sorry! I’m okay! Go ahead!” They squeezed their lips together and looked at the ground as the person spoke once more.  
“My name is Sei. Are you in class A-2? We can sit together, If you like.” They grasped Aoba’s hand. Aoba felt their heart jump up in their chest. Their face was flushed… but why?  
They went into the class together. Aoba couldn’t get their eyes off of Sei. He didn’t understand his feelings at the time but soon they would be very clear.  
After class, Aoba tried holding Sei’s hand again. Sei didn’t seem to mind. It looked like Sei’s pale cheeks filled with color. They looked at the floor shyly as their fingers intertwined with Aoba’s.  
Aoba and Sei went to their separate houses. Sei was picked up by two blonde teenage boys who seemed almost a little mad at Aoba when they saw them holding hands; while Tae was smiling and asked if Sei was his little girlfriend. Aoba was embarrassed and said that they weren’t but honestly he wished it was true. He liked Sei a lot.  
Aoba couldn’t stop talking about them at home. Tae was happy to hear that Aoba has made a friend.  
The next day, Sei said they wanted to tell Aoba something.

Sei brought Aoba to a private place in the school and stood back. They lifted their skirt. Their face was blushed pink. It was clear what they were trying to tell them. There was a bluge.  
“I-i’m… a boy, too.” Sei was clearly flustered. “I didn’t know if you knew, but…” Sei was avoiding eye contact.  
“I… still like you.” Aoba’s face was close to Sei’s. “Do you… want to kiss me?” Aoba nodded. Sei’s cold lips pressed on Aoba’s. They both soon grew warm even though Sei always felt so cold. Like they were sick.  
“I… It feels good. That was my first kiss…” Sei’s bulge was poking out more than before. It was very clear he was happy about the current situation. Aoba was also very happy.  
They started rubbing together and Sei’s tip popped out the top of his laces panties. It was a soft pink color and it smeared pre-cum on Aoba’s uniform. Sei rubbed himself on Aoba as his panties were pushed down.  
Sei’s cock was fully out there soon enough. He layed back on the floor and glared up at Aoba. His eyes were narrow and dark, but it was easy to see the passion in them. He started jerking himself trying to tell himself Aoba wasn’t there, watching.  
“A-are you… just going to deal with it yourself?” Aoba asked. Sei puffed up their cheeks and continued. “It’s not like you made me get like this, or anything.” Aoba laughed and watched his movements. He was embarrassed but liked it. “Seeing you like this is pretty hot…” Aoba keeled down to look at Sei more closely.  
Aoba pulled out his own dick and started tenderly stroking it. Sei just continued to close their eyes and pleasure themselves. Aoba leaned in and kissed the heads or their cocks together. He rubbed and mixed their pre-cum together with his fingers and pulled back.  
“H-hey… Aoba… keep on doing that…” Sei peeked open their eyes and peered at Aoba. Aoba shrugged, “Didn’t you want to get off by yourself?” Sei puffed their cheeks and pouted again. “Aoba-saaan…” Shit, they were cute.  
Aoba leaned down and kissed the head of Sei’s penis. “Keep on going, hun. You can do it by yourself.” Aoba looked into his eyes lustfully and shirked. Aoba kissed down Sei’s shaft. “But, I don’t mind helping someone in need.”

It was a long day at school, but at least it was fun.


End file.
